Have Faith in Your Heart: May's Story
by Caught-In-The-Web
Summary: Remember that quirky little girl May, from Harvest Moon: Back to Nature, FOMT and MFOMT? Well she's back, but this time, May must make a very important decision. In this epic tale, May's future could weigh on this! Stay tuned for the sequel!
1. Chapter One: I am May

Have Faith in Your Heart: May's Story

Summary: Remember May, that quirky little girl from HM: Back to Nature, FOMT and MFOMT? Well, she's back, this time as a 21- year-old! We take a look into May's adult life and discover her twisted in knots. Love, and friends come in her way! Will a newcomer guide her through her troubles?

Chapter One: I am Me

I am May, a 21- year- old young woman from Mineral Town. My boyfriend is Stu, but I feel like he's just more of a friend. I run Yodle Ranch amongst memories of my Grampa, Barley. But today, I couldn't be more gleeful. Today is the Flower Bud/ Mineral Town Dance! Each year, the boys and girls from Flower Bud come to Mineral Town for a romantic dance. Best of all, it's Summer!

May walked through the Supermarket, run by Mikela, Karen's daughter, (who happened to be May's best friend) looking for the perfect dress. "Oh, come on!" Mikela said, exasperated. "You know that dark green is your color!"

"Well, Kaylie, you know that this is SUMMER! Maybe a light green would do, though," I said, plucking a lime green sundress with a daisy print on it off the rack. "I'll go try it on."

Moments later, I walked out of the change room wearing the new dress. "I like it!" She announced. "And I'll take it!" Mikela walked over to May and checked the tag.

"2500 G." She said. I handed her the money. "Oh, god!" Mikela screamed. "It's almost time for the dance!" May stripped off the price tag and slipped on green dress shoes. Mikela dashed into her room.

"Do you mind if I pay for these later?" I asked.

"Forget about it." Came a muffled voice from the bedroom.

Summary of the Chapter: Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Chapter 2: The Dance

I stepped into Rose Square, along with Mikela, and looked around. Only one boy caught my eye. Then I remembered Stu, and rushed over to join him along with Josh, Grey's son, and Michelle, Josh's girlfriend. "Hey, Stu, how's it going?" I said, kissing him on the cheek. I turned around slightly and looked for that boy, but he was with Raylyn, Popuri's daughter. "Hey, guys." I turned around to face Josh and Michelle.

"Hey." Josh said. "Stu, I hear you're taking over the Seaside Hut. What's that about?"

"Well," Stu said, "only part-time. Just until Popuri has her baby." He said, looking at me. "So, what have you been doing, my Daisy?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Cow sales have been going up, so I've been busy. But tell me, Popuri's having a baby?"

"Yeah, she is." Said Stu. "You know she's only 38. After all, she had Raylyn when she was like, 19 or something. She's expecting another girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she had another baby in about 2 years, you know." He remarked.

"That Popuri..." I muttered. "Cliff's done so much for her, though." I said.

Suddenly, slow music came on. I grabbed Stu and started to dance. "This is the perfect moment," I thought. Stu started to lean in. We kissed for the whole song, with me thinking: "I've come to love him." The song stopped and, everyone went out to the beach to watch the fireworks. "Stu, he looks a little lost," I said as we were walking towards the beach. "I'll go help him. Be right back." I walked over to the boy that had caught my eye earlier. "Hi, do you know where the beach is?" I asked.

"No, but I don't want to miss the fireworks. By the way, my name's Kalan."

"I'll take you. I'm May. Pleased to meet you." I walked back over to Stu. "Come on; let's take him to the beach."

"So," Stu inquired, "Are you from Flower Bud?"

"Actually, no." Kalan replied. "Do you know of Lasso Farm? I just moved in yesterday. My Grampa used to own it. He died 3 weeks ago."

"I'm so sorry!" I cried out, feeling sympathetic towards Kalan at once. "My Grampa died last year. I run Yodle Ranch."

"Hey look, it's Raylyn!" Kalan cried out. "See you!"

"Kalan seems nice," Stu said. "May, do you want to go to the Inn tomorrow for a date?"

"Stu, I'd love to!" But inside, I felt squeamish. I was going on a date with Stu, but I was falling in love with Kalan.

Chapter 3: The Date

Dressed in my dark red party dress, I stepped into the Inn. I kissed Stu, and sat down. We talked for a while, but I felt sick. I told Stu I had to go home. But what I really did was visit Kalan.

Knock, knock "Oh, May!"

"Yeah, hi Kalan. I just wanted to talk for a while. We weren't properly introduced yesterday."

"Oh, I'm just doing the dishes here." Said Kalan.

"I'll help," I offered.

"In that party dress?" He asked.

"Don't worry; I have shorts and a t-shirt underneath."

So I took off my dress and started to help. But soon, I dropped a plastic bowl and got soap everywhere. "I am so soreeeeeee!" And I fell. But Kalan caught me. And all I remember after that was that I had soap suds on my cheek and Kalan kissed me.

The next morning, I woke up in the Doctor's office. "What?" I said, stunned. Kalan brushed the hair off of my face and said:

"I couldn't find your keys last night, so I brought you here. Thanks, Doctor."

"Okay then." I said. And then, I realized I had to break up with Stu. "Sorry Kalan, I've got to go. See you around!" And I ran around the corner to Stu's house. I turned the knob and entered. Stu looked up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Stu, I've got something to tell you."

"That can wait." He said. "May, I've known you for a long time, and if you're ready..." He took out a black box and handed it to me. As I opened it he said: "May, my love, will you marry me?" And it was a blue feather. And at that, I grabbed the feather, and ran.

Mikela stopped by my house later on, to find me crying. "May?" She asked, amongst my sobs. "What's wrong?"

I sat up and pulled the feather from under my pillow. "This!" I answered.

"But that's wonderful, May!" Mikela jumped.

"No, it isn't! Stu proposed to me right before I planned to break up with him! See, last night, I went over to Kalan's. And I was washing the dishes with him, and I slipped, and, and, he kissed me! Then, today, I woke up at the Doctor's, and Kalan brushed my hair out of my face and as I looked up into those blue eyes, I realized I love him! Not Stu, Kalan!"

"May, I hate to say it, but I can't help you." And with that, I slammed the door on her and began to think.

Chapter 4: Kalan

"Hi, Kalan." I said.

"Oh, hey." He replied.

"Listen, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Oh, May! Really! Sure!" He jumped.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Um, OK."

So I walked in, and looking to the right, I saw my picture on his wall. "Oh, how sweet!" I said.

"May, I've been meaning to tell you, I didn't kiss you by accident yesterday. I kissed you because I like you." And he kissed me, this time on the lips, and didn't stop.

Then, something horrible happened: Stu walked in. And he saw us kissing. "Am I interrupting? He asked. And the he saw that the person Kalan was kissing was me. "May! I thought you loved me!" And I saw one tear trickle down his cheek, and he stormed off.

"May, am I missing something?" Kalan asked. And I told him the whole story. "May, I can't believe it. You love me enough to throw away a proposal? I nodded my head. Then, I kissed him on the cheek, and set back out for Yodel Ranch.

And then, I cried.

Chapter 5: The Other Proposal

(This chapter will be told from Kalan's POV)

I just couldn't believe it. May loves me enough to throw away Stu's proposal like that. Then, I looked at my own black box containing the blue feather meant for May. I knew what I had to do. I set out for Yodel Ranch.

Ding dong "Kalan?" May asked. "What are you doing here?" "May?" I said. "If you can throw away a proposal from your best friend, you must love me a lot." I handed her the black box. "Will you marry me?" "Of course I will!" May jumped. She flew into my arms and kissed me.

Then, I rushed along to Gotz and told him to make us the Cottage next to the Blacksmith's. Two floors, a fire place, and all the other necessities. May ran along to the Supermarket and spread the news. Then she bought a tux and a wedding dress.

But, she ran to Stu's house, rang the doorbell, and left his Stu's proposal on the doorstep. And she rushed along to church and booked our wedding for the next day, in the Flower Garden.

Chapter 6: The Wedding at Last!

(Back in May's POV)

I stepped into the aisle, Mikela at my heels, and walked slowly, remembering Grampa and if he had been here today, how proud he would be. I looked around, and saw Popuri, struggling, as if she was about to have her baby, but her husband, Cliff, and the Doctor were calming her. Then, I saw Stu. He was looking at me, seeming angry but happy also. So I walked down and came to Kalan, who looked overjoyed. Carter started the ceremony.

"...Does anyone object?" He asked. "Then you may..."

"I object!" Came a voice from behind. Stu came up to me. "May, please listen to me. I've given you friendship, love, and possibly marriage. I remember that day, the 1st of Summer, when the music started playing, and we just kissed, and I knew you loved me. So please, think about it." And he handed me the blue feather once more. And he started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Stu, I love you! I know that one kiss can't mean I'm destined for a life together." I said, staring at Kalan. "So, Stu, you proposed to me, and I accept! Kalan, I'm sorry, but I've known Stu all my life, and friendships last forever."

"Goodbye, May," Kalan said. And as tears rolled down his face he said: "You traitor! You loved me, but turned your back. A promise is a promise! We will not meet again! And he kissed me once more on the cheek, and left.

"I shall continue." Carter said. "You may now kiss the bride!" And I kissed Stu feeling great. In fact, for once, I had faith in my heart!


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

Chapter 2: The Dance

I stepped into Rose Square, along with Mikela, and looked around. Only one boy caught my eye. Then I remembered Stu, and rushed over to join him along with Josh, Grey's son, and Michelle, Josh's girlfriend. "Hey, Stu, how's it going?" I said, kissing him on the cheek. I turned around slightly and looked for that boy, but he was with Raylyn, Popuri's daughter. "Hey, guys." I turned around to face Josh and Michelle.

"Hey." Josh said. "Stu, I hear you're taking over the Seaside Hut. What's that about?"

"Well," Stu said, "only part-time. Just until Popuri has her baby." He said, looking at me. "So, what have you been doing, my Daisy?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Cow sales have been going up, so I've been busy. But tell me, Popuri's having a baby?"

"Yeah, she is." Said Stu. "You know she's only 38. After all, she had Raylyn when she was like, 19 or something. She's expecting another girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she had another baby in about 2 years, you know." He remarked.

"That Popuri..." I muttered. "Cliff's done so much for her, though." I said.

Suddenly, slow music came on. I grabbed Stu and started to dance. "This is the perfect moment," I thought. Stu started to lean in. We kissed for the whole song, with me thinking: "I've come to love him." The song stopped and, everyone went out to the beach to watch the fireworks. "Stu, he looks a little lost," I said as we were walking towards the beach. "I'll go help him. Be right back." I walked over to the boy that had caught my eye earlier. "Hi, do you know where the beach is?" I asked.

"No, but I don't want to miss the fireworks. By the way, my name's Kalan."

"I'll take you. I'm May. Pleased to meet you." I walked back over to Stu. "Come on; let's take him to the beach."

"So," Stu inquired, "Are you from Flower Bud?"

"Actually, no." Kalan replied. "Do you know of Lasso Farm? I just moved in yesterday. My Grampa used to own it. He died 3 weeks ago."

"I'm so sorry!" I cried out, feeling sympathetic towards Kalan at once. "My Grampa died last year. I run Yodle Ranch."

"Hey look, it's Raylyn!" Kalan cried out. "See you!"

"Kalan seems nice," Stu said. "May, do you want to go to the Inn tomorrow for a date?"

"Stu, I'd love to!" But inside, I felt squeamish. I was going on a date with Stu, but I was falling in love with Kalan.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

Chapter 3: The Date

Dressed in my dark red party dress, I stepped into the Inn. I kissed Stu, and sat down. We talked for a while, but I felt sick. I told Stu I had to go home. But what I really did was visit Kalan.

Knock, knock "Oh, May!"

"Yeah, hi Kalan. I just wanted to talk for a while. We weren't properly introduced yesterday."

"Oh, I'm just doing the dishes here." Said Kalan.

"I'll help," I offered.

"In that party dress?" He asked.

"Don't worry; I have shorts and a t-shirt underneath."

So I took off my dress and started to help. But soon, I dropped a plastic bowl and got soap everywhere. "I am so soreeeeeee!" And I fell. But Kalan caught me. And all I remember after that was that I had soap suds on my cheek and Kalan kissed me.

The next morning, I woke up in the Doctor's office. "What?" I said, stunned. Kalan brushed the hair off of my face and said:

"I couldn't find your keys last night, so I brought you here. Thanks, Doctor."

"Okay then." I said. And then, I realized I had to break up with Stu. "Sorry Kalan, I've got to go. See you around!" And I ran around the corner to Stu's house. I turned the knob and entered. Stu looked up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Stu, I've got something to tell you."

"That can wait." He said. "May, I've known you for a long time, and if you're ready..." He took out a black box and handed it to me. As I opened it he said: "May, my love, will you marry me?" And it was a blue feather. And at that, I grabbed the feather, and ran.

Mikela stopped by my house later on, to find me crying. "May?" She asked, amongst my sobs. "What's wrong?"

I sat up and pulled the feather from under my pillow. "This!" I answered.

"But that's wonderful, May!" Mikela jumped.

"No, it isn't! Stu proposed to me right before I planned to break up with him! See, last night, I went over to Kalan's. And I was washing the dishes with him, and I slipped, and, and, he kissed me! Then, today, I woke up at the Doctor's, and Kalan brushed my hair out of my face and as I looked up into those blue eyes, I realized I love him! Not Stu, Kalan!"

"May, I hate to say it, but I can't help you." And with that, I slammed the door on her and began to think.


	4. Chapter 4: Kalan

Chapter 4: Kalan

"Hi, Kalan." I said.

"Oh, hey." He replied.

"Listen, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Oh, May! Really! Sure!" He jumped.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Um, OK."

So I walked in, and looking to the right, I saw my picture on his wall. "Oh, how sweet!" I said.

"May, I've been meaning to tell you, I didn't kiss you by accident yesterday. I kissed you because I like you." And he kissed me, this time on the lips, and didn't stop.

Then, something horrible happened: Stu walked in. And he saw us kissing. "Am I interrupting? He asked. And the he saw that the person Kalan was kissing was me. "May! I thought you loved me!" And I saw one tear trickle down his cheek, and he stormed off.

"May, am I missing something?" Kalan asked. And I told him the whole story. "May, I can't believe it. You love me enough to throw away a proposal? I nodded my head. Then, I kissed him on the cheek, and set back out for Yodel Ranch.

And then, I cried


	5. Chapter 5: The Other Proposal

Chapter 5: The Other Proposal

(This chapter will be told from Kalan's POV)

I just couldn't believe it. May loves me enough to throw away Stu's proposal like that. Then, I looked at my own black box containing the blue feather meant for May. I knew what I had to do. I set out for Yodel Ranch.

Ding dong "Kalan?" May asked. "What are you doing here?" "May?" I said. "If you can throw away a proposal from your best friend, you must love me a lot." I handed her the black box. "Will you marry me?" "Of course I will!" May jumped. She flew into my arms and kissed me.

Then, I rushed along to Gotz and told him to make us the Cottage next to the Blacksmith's. Two floors, a fire place, and all the other necessities. May ran along to the Supermarket and spread the news. Then she bought a tux and a wedding dress.

But, she ran to Stu's house, rang the doorbell, and left his Stu's proposal on the doorstep. And she rushed along to church and booked our wedding for the next day, in the Flower Garden.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding at Last!

Chapter 6: The Wedding at Last!

(Back in May's POV)

I stepped into the aisle, Mikela at my heels, and walked slowly, remembering Grampa and if he had been here today, how proud he would be. I looked around, and saw Popuri, struggling, as if she was about to have her baby, but her husband, Cliff, and the Doctor were calming her. Then, I saw Stu. He was looking at me, seeming angry but happy also. So I walked down and came to Kalan, who looked overjoyed. Carter started the ceremony.

"...Does anyone object?" He asked. "Then you may..."

"I object!" Came a voice from behind. Stu came up to me. "May, please listen to me. I've given you friendship, love, and possibly marriage. I remember that day, the 1st of Summer, when the music started playing, and we just kissed, and I knew you loved me. So please, think about it." And he handed me the blue feather once more. And he started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Stu, I love you! I know that one kiss can't mean I'm destined for a life together." I said, staring at Kalan. "So, Stu, you proposed to me, and I accept! Kalan, I'm sorry, but I've known Stu all my life, and friendships last forever."

"Goodbye, May," Kalan said. And as tears rolled down his face he said: "You traitor! You loved me, but turned your back. A promise is a promise! We will not meet again! And he kissed me once more on the cheek, and left.

"I shall continue." Carter said. "You may now kiss the bride!" And I kissed Stu feeling great. In fact, for once, I had faith in my heart!


End file.
